kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Chrono Staff
The Chrono Staff (originally from Danny Phantom) is a powerful timebending staff that is meant to be wielded by the Ghost of Time. It was created at the same time as its first owner, Clockwork, who wielded it up until Arceus's revival. Wielders *Clockwork (first owner) *Jagar King (second owner) *MaKayla King (third owner) *Ragaj Gnik (Octogan Staff) Unofficial wielders *The Figure/Crystal Wickens (fought over it) *Sunni and Darcy Chariton *Percival Tachyon Clockwork.jpg|Clockwork with the staff. Jagar King Depthcharge.jpg|Jagar King with the staff. MaKayla King2.jpg|MaKayla King with the staff. MaKayla King.jpg|MaKayla with the staff (pajamas). History The Chrono Staff was created near the beginning of the universe by Dialga, who entrusted it to Clockwork, created at the same time as him. Clockwork kept the staff with him all that time and used it to aid his already-powerful timebending. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Clockwork briefly entrusted the staff to Jagar King to combine with his Keyblade and use them against the Wicked Godmother. After Arceus's defeat and the universe's restoration, Clockwork permanently entrusted the staff to Jagar, who inherited Clockwork's spiritual essence as a result. In Zen and Intent, the Chrono Staff was taken by The Figure, who would use it to travel back in time and prevent the Brotherhood of Evil's defeat. Crystal Wickens fought with him over the staff, resulting in the two warping to numerous eras and affecting the timeline. In the end, Crystal was able to take the staff back and return to her own time, while Figure ended up in the past. Nextgen Series In Operation: ERASED, Jagar lent the Chrono Staff to Sunni and Darcy Chariton, who would use it to power the T.R.A.V.E.L.E.R. and rescue their mother's parents from death. The staff would disappear after they returned to the present - which was now rewritten so Sunni and Darcy didn't exist. After Sunni had realized the error in her goals (after killing Darcy), Jagar gave her the staff again to restore the timeline. In Operation: NECSUS, Jagar's daughter, MaKayla King borrowed the staff to use on her time-travel sprees, secretly aiding Nebula's adventure. The staff's head was taken by Percival Tachyon to power the Dimensionator, enabling it to summon the Cragmites from the past. The head was reclaimed by George King, who returned it to his sister before her battle with Vendra Prog. After Dimentio's defeat, Kayla returned the staff to her father. At the end of Legend of the Seven Lights, Jagar King takes off the head of the Chrono Staff and replaces it with one of the Octogan. He uses it to combat Ragaj Gnik's similar staff, but Jagar is killed in the battle. With his last breath, he entrusts the Chrono Staff to MaKayla, who takes it with a heavy heart. Abilities The Chrono Staff grants the wielder control over time, from traveling time to basic timebending moves, and it enhances the chi of timebenders. It is meant to be used with the Great Clock, from which it can target specific times on specific planets, and allow the Ghost of Time to fix anomalies or travel to those dates. Just as well, the staff can be used to power machines. The staff carries Clockwork's essence, therefore its official users are able to communicate with Clockwork's spirit. The head of the staff can be removed and used to power smaller machines, and the head can be replaced by other powerful relics like the Octogan. This means that the staff's handle carries Time Chi as well. Stories It's Appeared *Attitude Adjustment *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Zen and Intent *Operation: ERASED *Operation: NECSUS *Legend of the Seven Lights **On The Way Category:Crossover Items Category:Timebenders